Daddy Dearest
by CJMolyneux
Summary: This is a one shot about little Isabella Maria Dracule. The daughter of the great Hawkeye. I only own Izzy and the plot. The song is the The Drunk Scotsman by Irish Rovers.


Mihawk was getting ready for a meeting while Uncle Shanks was looking after little Isabella Maria Dracule. She was a sweet little thing that loved learning. Purple thick curly hair adored her head and was pulled up in a pretty fashion off her neck in a sort of bun. Her father's piercing yellow bright for the world to see. A sweet cute as a button face and fair skin. She wore a black and purple ball gown with a black small sword strap to her side. She knew how to use it to. She was Hawkeyes' little princess. Especial since her mother died a few months after she was born. But being the Swordsman's little girl Shanks decided to have some fun...

At the Shichibukai meeting, little Isabella sat by her father being very quiet. She was finding the meeting boring. The strange man with the strange glasses kept watching her. The man that had an over sized pot belly and weird face was too annoying. The man that wore bear ears was pleasantly quiet, which Isabella hated. She liked loud child like her mother. One man wouldn't stop smoking a smelly cigar and hook, he was interesting but she still didn't like him. A blue fishman with a sun on his chest was very interesting and Isabella thought she would get alone with quite well. Then their was one woman. She was quite pretty but had a horrible opinion of men she liked to voice too often. Isabella decided she liked the two marines. A Old man that introduce himself as Garp and was quite funny. The other didn't pay much mind to her but didn't bother her either.

But none the less, she had grown very very bored. She was thinking about how to entertain herself. She was frowning when when she was suddenly hit with an idea. She could do the dance and song that Uncle Shanks had taught her. She hopped off the couch with a smile. The people seemed to watch her as she moved away carefully. Her father figured she had grown bored and was going to practice her sword training so paid no real mind. She smiled began to dance about in a circle. Garp smiled watching the little girl began to dance but the song that left her lips was nothing a child her age should be singing. It was so unexpected that Mihawk choked on his wine.

 _Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair  
And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share  
He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet  
Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

 _About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by  
And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye  
See young sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built  
I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt_

 _They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be  
Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see  
And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt  
Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_

 _They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone  
Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along  
As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow  
Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show_

 _Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled toward the trees  
Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees  
And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes.  
O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize  
Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize._

Domflamingo was laughing madly at the little girl, along with Gekko and Crocodile. Garp was crying while laughing at the little girls actions and Mihawk's reaction. Sengoku had a slight blush upon his face along with Kuma and Jinbe. Hanncock looked on in utter disgust.  
Mihawk turned to his little princess and spoke calmly after compossing himself, "Isabella, where did you learn that song?"  
She beamed proudly, "Uncle. He said I should sing it whenever I get bored."  
Mihawk fumed inwardly as he spoke turning back to the meeting, "Remind me to kill your Uncle later."  
She moved back to his side and looked up at him in utter innocence, "Why? Is it a bad song?"  
He gave a simple answer and sipped his wine, "Yes."  
She tilted her head, "Why?"  
He almost choked on her wine once again. When he made no move to answer Crocodile leaned forward with a big grin.  
"Well you see little one-" he began.  
Mihawk covered his daughter's ears quickly, "You will not tell her or I will slice you to ribbons." He warned in a very calm manner.  
And so the one meeting was anything but uninteresting.


End file.
